Perla de Oro
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Regalo para Mithril Black de FanAmigos Visibles de la Orden Merodeadora. Sirius Black de vuelta a la vida, Hermione Granger de gala, el lago de Hogwarts de intermediario y una Perla de Oro de por medio. ¿Sirenas? ¡No apto para diabéticos! El mundo se está volviendo loco... ¿Quién se casa descalzo y con manchas de césped?


_Como bien dice el summary, es un regalo para Mithril Black de Fanamigos Visibles de la Orden Merodeadora (por la que si no os habéis pasado todavía, debéis hacerlo, en serio), en el que tienen que aparecer Sirius Black, Hermione Granger y estar relacionado con el lago de Hogwarts y un vestido de gala._

_No he podido ver "Proyect Runaway" como mencionaste también (que, por cierto, no sabía ni lo que era… menos mal que Wikipedia es inteligente), porque he estado de exámenes, pero espero que eso te sirva y te guste. Si no, siempre puedes decirme y reescribo o hago lo que me digas, que para eso es tuyo._

_Bueno, supongo que ahora toca poner que esto no es mío, que lo hago porque me encanta y que no poseo ni la décima parte dela mitad de lo que tiene Rowling gracias a su imaginación. Que el boceto/resumen/dibujos-y-letras-que-he-tenido-que-descifrar para redactar este enorme One Shoot (más bien cañonazo, no disparo) fue ideado el último día de mis exámenes, antes de caer fulminada por diecisiete horas seguidas de sueño (di lo mejor de mí, ¿qué esperabais? Lo que había pensado antes no me gustaba…) y que, aunque suene poco modesto, estoy bastante contenta del resultado. Un poco empalagoso (y no apto para diabéticos), pero muy "Sirius" y muy "Hermione"._

_Eso es todo. ¡Espero tomatazos al final!_

OoOoO

Respiró hondo y trató de retener esa imagen en su memoria.

Así quería recordar esos maravillosos seis años vividos allí. Noche estrellada; Luna Llena. Hogwarts, siempre tan mágico.

La guerra contra el Señor Tenebroso había concluido con la muerte de este. La batalla y los tiempos precedentes, tan difíciles, se habían llevado muchas vidas consigo (los ojos se le aguaron al pensar en ello, mirando la luna), pero también había unido otras tantas.

Harry y Ginny, Neville y Luna, George y Angelina, entre otros. El caso más sorprendente (tras aclarar _aquel_ beso) fue el de Ron.

Seguían siendo amigos- por supuesto, aunque no lo reconociera nunca, adoraba lo imperfecto que podía llegar a ser el pelirrojo- pero ya no sentía esa opresión enfermiza en la boca del estómago cuando estaba cerca, Se había evaporado; parecía haberse desaparecido. Simplemente, ya no estaba ahí.

Esa misma noche, cuando la profesora McGonnagall (ahora _directora_) dio comienzo a la fiesta en honor a todos los participantes y caídos en la guerra con un discurso "del agrado de Albus Dumbledore" (todos rieron al ver a la severa mujer suspirar tras decir "papanatas") e instó a todos a que se dieran una oportunidad para ser felices, Ron se acercó hasta el círculo de ex Slytherins que no sabían cómo comportarse y le plantó un beso feroz a Pansy Parkinson delante de todo el mundo.

Hermione fue la primera en reír de felicidad (y de la cara de ambos cuando se separaron), y le siguieron muchas más risas, silbiditos y aplausos.

Suspiró. Ahora necesitaba respirar aire puro (y para qué negarlo, escapar de la música lenta que empezaba a sonar para las parejitas felices) y deleitarse con la belleza de los jardines del castillo. Vio entre los jazmines una pareja besándose y se le aguaron los ojos: no volvería a beber ponche en su vida. La hacía mucho más sensible.

Se quitó los zapatos y se recogió los bajos del _vestido de gala_, sobrio y elegante.

Caminó descalza por las baldosas que tantas veces recorrió con prisa por llegar a clase o la biblioteca, esta vez, con tranquilidad, alejándose de las parejitas felices que parecían burlarse de ella. Y llegó al césped, y la hierba mojada hizo que todos los deditos de los pies se le estremecieran por el contacto con la humedad.

Se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, con una corazón grabado y unas iniciales dentro ("L.E & J.P) y contempló _el lago de Hogwarts_. No había vuelto a ver al calamar gigante, pero había aprendido algo de sirenio de forma autodidacta cuando vio en cuarto al director hablar con un tritón en la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres (o cuatro) Magos.

Se acercó hasta el agua y sonrió, con nostalgia. Cuántas tardes de junio habían pasado allí estudiando, o simplemente viendo atardecer. Dejó caer los malditos tacones a un lado, con descuido, y se acomodó, sentándose sin preocuparse por el vestido.

Intentó por todos los medios no hacer balance de situación, pero no pudo evitarlo. Muchos habían muerto; los que habían sobrevivido, eran felices. Todos parecían enamorados, y ella… ella estaba sola.

Los envidiaba, de verdad. No quería hacerlo, porque se alegraba de que ahora la situación fuera diferente, pero no quería dejar de pensar en lo que habría pasado si no hubiera muerto.

La única persona por la que llegó a sentir algo fuerte (que al principio tomó como un encaprichamiento adolescente, por las hormonas y todo eso), no estaba allí. Nunca sabría si hubiera podido suceder algo a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Nunca podría saberlo, porque él estaba muerto, y ella, muerta en vida.

Cerró los ojos. No, no quería llorar; quería grabar a fuego esa noche en su memoria.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que volviera a ver Hogwarts (si es que volvía a verlo de nuevo). Pero las lágrimas empezaron a correr como torrentes por sus mejillas y no pudo hacer nada más que dejarlas.

Tragó saliva y miró el cielo. Ambos amigos parecían haberse encontrado de nuevo. Noche estrellada, la constelación del perro, y la Luna Llena brillando en alto para los licántropos, ahora reconocidos como humanos con una enfermedad tratable e involuntaria gracias a una nueva ley. Los tiempos cambiaban; las mentalidades también. Los sentimientos, por muy estúpidos que sean, tardan más en hacerlo.

Cogió una piedra pequeñita y la lanzó al agua, salpicando al chapotear y hundirse. Observó las ondas que había provocado y se estremeció. Toda acción tiene consecuencias.

En la superficie, ondulante y oleada, del lago, empezó a formarse una imagen un tanto extraña. Frunció el ceño, poniéndole atención al asunto. El ponche podía hacer milagros, verdaderamente.

Y reprimió un gritito de emoción cuando reconoció la persona que delataba el agua una vez esta se había calmado.

− ¡¿Sirius?- tartamudeó, incrédula, en un susurro quebradizo.

− Hola, Hermione.- sonrió. No podía creerlo, era… idéntico. Era él. Después de tanto tiempo… el agua hacia de portal, no podía ser de otro modo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, y sollozó, llevándose la mano a la boca, para controlarlo.

− No puede ser.-murmuró, para sí misma- Tú estabas… es decir, tú caíste… tú…- y sacudió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos en una inspiración tan profunda como tranquilizadora-. Mal, Hermione: demasiado ponche.

La imagen del agua, como si fuera un espejo con un reflejo precioso en él, rio con ganas.

− Yo creo que no. No estoy muerto, si es a lo que te refieres, pero tampoco estoy vivo.-arrugó los labios, formando un mohín y añadió- "Estancado" podría salvar las distancias léxicas…- asintió, con un movimiento rudo de cabeza hacia un lado-. Ha sido realmente aburrido.

La mente de Hermione ya estaba maquinando a toda prisa. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Y si era verdad? ¡Tenía que sacarlo del velo, inmediatamente!

− ¿Qué puedo hacer?

− Todavía no lo sé. Es la primera vez que consigo comunicarme con alguien- la miró con calidez, como solía hacerlo hacía casi tres años y añadió- y me alegro de que sea contigo.

No uno, sino dos escalofríos seguidos le recorrieron de arriba abajo toda la columna vertebral. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo, y sin estar allí, pudiera tener ese efecto sobre ella? Si era una alucinación suya, luego sería mucho más doloroso, así que trató de mantenerse fría y serena (en la medida de lo posible, con dos vasitos de ponche).

− Yo me alegraría más si no te viera doble por segundos. Seguramente seas una alucinación producida por el alcohol o algo por el estilo. Estoy convencida de que esos melocotones no sabían bien.-negó, tozuda. Vio al Sirius reflejado sonreír torcido. Sin que lo expresara en voz alta, ya sabía lo que estaba pensando: "Hermione… ¿ebria?".

− Hermione… espero no ofenderte-aclaró, sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa torcida que tanto le gustaba a la aludida- pero ni tu imaginación conseguiría captar todo mi atractivo.

Vale, esa no se la esperaba. Siempre conseguía descolocarla, aunque una frase así era muy típica en el gran Sirius Orion Black, así que se mantuvo en sus trece, con una mentirijilla piadosa, que tenía parte de verdad, si fuera una alucinación.

− Definitivamente… mi mente no podría haber puesto otra frase en tus labios.-sonrió, con melancolía. Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa, con ternura.

− ¿Por qué llorabas?- le preguntó viendo los restos de los rastros en sus mejillas y el rojo de los ojos.

− Ha sido muy duro.-recordó, conteniendo de nuevo las ganas de llorar. Y miró de nuevo hacia atrás, donde había dejado todas las parejas no aptas para diabéticos, pero volvió con rapidez la cara, para no perder de vista esa imagen. Le dolería mucho no verlo de nuevo, y decidió no mentirle- Y me voy a quedar sola. No quiero opacar la felicidad de nadie.

− No lo creo, Hermione. Eres preciosa e inteligente. Eres perfecta: estoy seguro de que hay alguien para ti.

Ella negó con la cabeza y el corazón en un puño. Era perfecto también, y no era idealización por el primer amor de los trece para quince años.

− Gracias, Sirius- trató de sonreír, sin éxito aparente, provocando arrugas de preocupación en el rostro del agua- pero eso no me ayudará a recuperar las vidas que se han perdido.- Él pareció pensarse seriamente la respuesta.

− Posiblemente, no. Pero cuando la tuya no se ha echado a perder es por algo, ¿no?

Un cruce de miradas bastó para dar a entender que ese alguien perfecto para ella había muerto, y por lo tanto, su afirmación, por muy lógica o ambigua que fuera, no tenía sentido. Hermione se retiró las lágrimas y volvió a sonreír. Aunque no estuviera allí con ella, era bonito.

− Luna llena…-sonrió el hombre contemplándola a ella, absorto, con la luna enfocándola como si lo hiciera a propósito. Ni aunque fuera una alucinación suya, Hermione tenía fuerzas para mentirle.

− Murió, Sirius. Tonks, también,-suspiró- pero Harry y Ginny van a hacerse cargo de Teddy.

− ¿Con Tonks?- entendió, y rio, con tristeza, citándolo:- "Viejo lobo…"- y pareció caer en la cuenta-. ¿Quién es Teddy?

− El hijo de ambos.- se hizo un silencio no incómodo, pero tampoco alegre, y ella decidió volver a hablar, dejándose llevar por la magia del momento-. ¿Sabes? Siempre…te vi un poco a lo "Peter Pan".- confesó, sonriendo con sinceridad.

− Peter Pan no molaba tanto como yo. Él no tenía una moto voladora.- le devolvió la sonrisa. Él también decidió sincerarse, al parecer, porque dijo:- Yo me quedé fascinado la primera vez que te vi en la Casa de los Gritos. No solo encubrías a Remus, a pesar de saber de su licantropía-hizo una mueca de dolor al pensar que había muerto-. Acompañaste a Harry a por Ron, y después me liberasteis.- Hermione se revolvió un poco incómoda ante el giro que había tomado la conversación. Él rio, para nada alterado, como si lo hiciera todos los días y algo le resultara divertido- Vi tu cara cuando estábamos volando con Buckbeack: le tienes pánico a las alturas, y sin embargo, viniste a por mí.- ahora Hermione sí que estaba roja como un tomate. No lo había dicho nunca, por eso no le gustaba el Quidditch, ni las escobas (que tan buen uso les habían dado los muggles), pero solo él parecía haberse dado cuenta-. ¿Y la primera vez que comparé a Harry con James en mi casa, aquel verano?-recordó, con una sonrisa tan amplia como le permitía su mandíbula- Molly Weasley con la paleta de madera de cocina en mano no daba ni la mitad de miedo que tú cuando hiciste ese mohín. ¡Hasta Quéjicus se achicó!-se carcajeó con ganas.- Nunca fuiste solo una niña, Hermione.- anunció orgulloso, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido.

Ella volvió a hablar, claramente avergonzada, mordiéndose el labio inferior rebatiendo su última afirmación.

− Nunca trataste de aparentar ser la persona adulta que eras.

−Tenía que equilibrar la balanza- se encogió de hombros, como si fuera obvio-. Nunca te permitiste ser la chica que eras, Hermione. Uno de los dos tenía que ser niño, para que el otro no se olvidara de que lo seguía siendo.- ladeó la cabeza, escuchándolo interesada-. Entiendo que crecieras en un ambiente maniatado y difícil, y vislumbraras un futuro aún más amenazador, pero nunca te esforzaste en ser adolescente, ni te permitiste soñar. Y ahora eres toda una mujer.- la contempló como un ciego a la luz del sol. ¿Cabe decir que el color del cabello de los Weasley en comparación con el rostro de Hermione era el de un pimiento verde? Sirius sonrió, oscuramente- Creo que el hecho de que te alaguen te incomoda, ¿cierto?- preguntó sin necesidad de contestación.-Tendrías que acostumbrarte.- soltó convencido. Hermione, sonrojada hasta las orejas, negó con la cabeza, cambiando bruscamente de tema.

− Tendría que sacarte de ahí- corrigió su estructura gramatical, anteponiendo problemas lógicos como siempre en sus prioridades. El moreno bufó, contrariado. Seguramente ya se esperaba algo así.

− Vive. Disfruta de la vida, Hermione. Mereces ser feliz.

−Tú también.- sus ojos no podían expresar más que sus palabras. Ella quería ser feliz, desesperadamente, pero quería serlo a su lado. Él había sacrificado y gastado años de su vida en prisión por algo que no había cometido. Él también debía ser feliz. Tenía que serlo. Él sonrió, viendo por donde iban sus argumentos.

− Puede que esto suene poco creíble dada mi situación- lanzó una mirada al agua que lo rodeaba y enmarcaba que lo dejaba todo claro- pero _te prometo_ que soy feliz viendo que todo ha acabado bien.

− _Prometer_ no es lo mismo que _jurar_.-le recordó, hábilmente-. Un merodeador no jura solemnemente en vano, pero puede prometer misa.

Él sonrió, atrapado en su propia trampa verbal. Suspiró, rindiéndose ante la evidente maduración cognitiva de la castaña y la volvió a ver con _esa_ sonrisa. Tres escalofríos, ya. Pareció hablar consigo mismo mientras debatía en voz alta.

− Bueno, sabiendo que no voy a salir, no pierdo nada con decírtelo- y entonces la miró, comprendiendo lo que pasaría- y Hermione, ni se te ocurra volverte loca poniendo la biblioteca patas arriba para devolverme ni te sientas obligada a ello, ni mucho menos responsable con lo que voy a decirte.-respiró hondo y sus ojos dieron fe de sus palabras- _Te quiero_- Hermione se olvidó por completo de cómo se respiraba. Él, ajeno a esto, se encogió de hombros, rodando los ojos, diciendo-. Supongo que en otras circunstancias habría perfeccionado el momento y los detalles para decírtelo, pero no sé si podré volver a contactar contigo o con alguien más para decírtelo, y tampoco sé cuánto tiempo durará esto- volvió a mirar con precariedad el marco acuoso-. Quiero que seas feliz, por ambos-le guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisa traviesa, y Hermione se sintió estúpida por ser tan obvia, aunque interiormente lo agradeció y sintió a su estómago dar un bote ante la espontaneidad del merodeador-. Te lo mereces todo, y mereces a alguien que te quiera.

Ella contuvo las ganas de llorar de felicidad y frustración al tiempo. Boqueó unos segundos antes de ser capaz de responderle:

− Pero, yo… te quiero a ti.- señaló con la cabeza, suavemente, acomodándose en la tierra húmeda, para tener captar mejor la visión que producía el agua.

− Lo sé- sonrió, sin rastro de duda, casi con orgullo-. Pero vas a vivir, y no te vas a anclar a esto- afirmó, en una sugerencia bastante delicada. Y viendo que la chica abría la boca para replicar, negó con rotundidad- No. Hazlo- ordenó esta vez sin florituras.- y sonrió con tanto amor que descolocó a la joven-. Creo que si te pidiera un beso… se vería un poco narcisista- bromeó, sin perder la sonrisa. Ella sonrió ampliamente y maldijo hasta en latín todo lo que se le ocurrió y más por no poder besarlo ahí mismo, en ese mismo instante. Acercó la mano hasta la suya, con delicadeza, viendo como las yemas de los dedos de ambos estaban a milímetros para tocarse-. _Te quiero._

Y, en cuanto rozó contacto con la ilusión del agua, esta se desvaneció. Profirió un jadeó desgarrador. Sus ojos, no estaban. Él se había esfumado.

Le vino a la mente una poesía que su padre le escribió a su madre cuando estaba en la facultad estudiando ambos odontología, y lloró con amargura.

_Mirando el agua de un estanque_

_Como un reflejo te vi._

_Alargué la mano, para tocarte…_

_Y de esta manera te perdí._

¿Cómo se podía ser tan cruel? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo en otra vida y se lo hacían pagar en esa? Lloró desgarrada por dentro golpeando el agua con furia, descargándose, hasta que a la superficie salió una especie de esqueleto. Lo cogió y lo observó en alto: parecían las raspas de un pez enorme, pero muy elaborado.

Entonces entendió, y lo colocó con rapidez sobre uno de sus zapatos de tacón. Cada gota de agua que caía de una raspa del peine de una sirena, era un año de vida menos para su propietaria. Contó treinta gotitas hasta que del agua emergió la cabeza de una mujer morena, con el pelo trenzado con algas y cubriéndole el pecho, preciosa. Treinta gotas… como los meses que hacía que él cayó por aquel velo, en el Departamento de misterios. Se obligo a centrar la atención en la sirena.

Era la criatura más bella que Hermione había visto nunca, sin contar a Sirius Black ni a Fleur Delacour. Tenía la naricilla un poco respingona, chatita, y unos ojazos verdes que daban envidia. Los labios carnosos emitieron un sonido que parecían campanillas tintineantes.

− Se me ha perdido un peine, ¿lo has visto?-preguntó en sirenio, con suavidad, hasta que vio que Hermione sujetaba el zapato con el "peine" en alto, para no desperdiciar ninguna gota de agua. Si se bebían, se ganaban los años multiplicados por diez que la sirena perdía. Ella sonrió al ver la expresión de la criatura, aunque todavía tenía lágrimas dirigiéndose a su cuello.

− Sí, toma-se lo tendió con amabilidad y un basto sirenio, tratando de que se le entendiera-. Cuidado con las púas.-añadió, para que no cayera ninguna gota más, pasándole el zapato también.

La sirena frunció su entrecejo.

− Si sabes cómo utilizarlo, ¿por qué no te lo quedas?- Hermione parpadeó perpleja. ¿Le estaba ofreciendo trescientos años de vida, o era cosa suya?

− Es tuyo.- dijo como si fuera lógico e inconcebible. Esperaba haber utilizado el pronombre que tocaba. Se mordió el labio, con nerviosismo.

− Eres una humana extraña. Los de tu especie no suelen ser tan desinteresados.

− Voy a guardar este recuerdo como un tesoro.-aseguró, sin perder la sonrisa-. Los de tu especie no suelen ser halagadores.

Y ante su contestación (Hermione dudó de la conjugación del verbo), la sirena sonrió. Tenía los dientes afilados, puntiagudos aunque diminutos.

− Las excepciones son para quienes se toman la molestia de aprender nuestro idioma.- bebió la acumulación de gotas que había recogido en el zapato y Hermione dio gracias a Merlín por el hecho de que fueran nuevos, sino sería un poco asqueroso, aunque se abstuvo de comentar. Cuando terminó, la sirena le ofreció el zapato y Hermione negó con la cabeza. Podía haberse quedado alguna y no quería llevarlo en su consciencia. La sirena ladeó la cabeza y se lo quedó.- Voy a hacerte un regalo, en compensación a tu bondad- anunció, y con un gesto le dijo que esperara. Se hundió en las profundidades llevándose el zapato consigo bien tapado para que no saliera lo que quisiera que quedara dentro, pero Hermione esperó pacientemente hasta que unos minutos después, la vio volver a emerger, con elegancia-. Una perla, un deseo- explicó, ofreciéndole una concha de nácar del tamaño de la palma de su mano. Su piel aunque pareciera humana, tenía tacto de escamas-. Piénsatelo bien antes de abrirla, y deséalo al tragarla.- explicó, sujetándose a la orilla con las manos puntiagudas de dedos largos. ¡No tenía uñas!

Hermione se obligó a centrar la cabeza, sacudiéndola con ingenuidad.

− Te lo agradezco muchísimo, de verdad- y la miró con una pena y un dolor inigualables-. Pero mi único deseo es imposible.

Él no volvería. La sirena sonrió.

− Si alguna vez te vuelven a decir eso, vas a acordarte de mí, y vas a decir lo siguiente: "Arya me dijo una vez que _nada es imposible, sino poco probable_, hasta que se tiene una Perla de Oro"- y ladeó la cabeza-. Tu deseo no será imposible por mucho que te lo parezca, si lo enfocas bien y lo deseas de corazón.

Hermione parpadeó dos veces, interiorizándolo, boquiabierta. La cola de pez sobresalía sinuosa más allá del torso de la criatura submarina.

−Gracias…-volvió a notar las lágrimas por sus mejillas, esta vez de agradecimiento- Mil gracias, Arya.- la sirena sonrió, divertida.

−Se dice "muchas gracias"-la corrigió- Mil son muchas-sonrió-. Si vuelves por estos lares, sería agradable volver a hablar contigo, humana.

− Hermione. Hermione Granger.-se presentó, asintiendo. Y Arya se sumergió sin perder su sonrisa afilada.

-Adiós, Hermione.

Esta se retiró las lágrimas de las mejillas y sonrió como nunca.

Vale, era cuestión de enfocarlo. Arya había asegurado que con ese regalo absolutamente nada era imposible, ni siquiera, cuando lo había dado a entender había negado la muerte. Y él le había dicho que no estaba muerto, pero sí podría devolverlo aunque no sabía cómo todavía. Podía hacerlo. Se levantó, tan excitada o más que cuando descubrió lo de las cañerías de la Cámara de los Secretos.

La luna llena siempre aumentaba el poder y la capacidad de la magia. El amor, según Albus Dumbledore, el mago más sabio del mundo, era el arma más poderosa.

Y aunque sonara poco modesto, según este, Minerva McGonnagall, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape (a regañadientes) y el mismísimo Sirius Black, ella era "la bruja más inteligente de su edad". Podía aplicarlo, claro que podía hacerlo.

Era cuestión de enfocarlo bien, y ella tenía muy claro lo que quería. Quería desesperadamente ser feliz a su lado, con Sirius, un Sirius de carne y hueso, con sus defectos y virtudes. Se lo merecía.

Conjuró una copa de cristal (nunca se le dio bien eso de tragar pastillas) y, contra todo pronóstico se agachó a recoger agua de donde había visto a Sirius y donde había aparecido Arya. Para su sorpresa, aunque esperaba que fuera oscura y sucia como cuando estuvo sumergida en cuarto curso, vio que era pura y cristalina como sacada de un manantial. Era ahora o ahora.

Abrió la concha y se sorprendió de lo acolchado y mullido rojizo de dentro que protegía una Perla para nada blanquecina como las que siempre había visto, sino de oro.

La cogió con dedos temblorosos y la internó en la boca con el dedo corazón, pensando y deseando con todo su ser tenerlo allí, junto a ella, y tener una oportunidad para ser felices. Él. _Sirius Black_.

Una explosión entre dorada y blanquecina la dejó momentáneamente cegada, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, lo vio, asustado y sorprendido junto a ella. Saltó a sus brazos, llorando y riendo como una niña.

− ¡Sirius!- él la abrazó con necesidad, respirando el olor de su cabello como oxígeno.

− Hermione…

− Te juro que no he puesto patas arriba la biblioteca-soltó rápidamente, contra su pecho.

− ¿Solemnemente?-preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, incapaz de creérselo.

− Por supuesto.- entonces, y solo entonces, Sirius Black la apartó de sí, sujetándola por los brazos con fuerza casi como si temiera perderla y la besó.

Y fue maravilloso. Sus bocas estaban hechas para fundirse, y se acariciaron con necesidad y pasión. Se sintieron amados con el roce desesperado de sus labios. Hermione deseó no ser humana o al menos no tan dependiente de aire para sus pulmones, cuando tuvieron que separarse, con las respiraciones agitadas.

− Pero, ¿cómo me has traído de vuelta? Es… imposible.-susurró, incrédulo, abrazándola de nuevo y acariciándole el cabello. Ella sonrió y respondió, como le habían indicado:

− Aria me dijo que respondiera que _nada es imposible, sino poco probable_- y lo abrazó más fuerte contra ella, feliz como nunca.

Él la miró extrañado.

− ¿Desde cuándo los nacidos de muggle sabéis antiguos proverbios sirenios?-eso solo se enseñaba en las casas de más renombre de sangres puras, y en Francia, ni siquiera en Inglaterra. Su descubrimiento había sido una casualidad pero Hermione parecía siempre saberlo todo.

− Desde que me regalaron una Perla de Oro.- confirmó y explicó su deseo.

−Ya olvidaba que estaba hablando con Hermione Granger…-reconoció, divertido.

Y se besaron bajo la Luna Llena, y la alzó en volandas, riendo como niños enamorados, deshaciéndole el elaborado peinado.

OoOoO

A nadie le extrañó, tiempo después cuando se organizó otro banquete por su liberación (y Primera Orden de Merlín, tras aclarar que no era prófugo), que Sirius Black le pidiera matrimonio a Hermione Granger con un collar de perlas metido en un zapato de tacón y un anillo precioso en una concha de nácar, en el comedor de Hogwarts.

A nadie le extrañó que esta le saltara a los brazos y le abrazara como si la vida le fuera en ello, dándole un beso de película que sorprendió hasta a la mismísima Minerva McGonnagall.

A nadie le extrañó que se casaran en el lago del castillo y que las criaturas submarinas asistieran a su boda, ni siquiera que una sirena lanzara hacia arriba repetidas veces un zapato de tacón idéntico al de la pedida de matrimonio de la que se casaba para que salpicara a todos.

Después de todo, no eran una pareja normal (ella se casó sin zapatos, en serio, ¡descalza! y con el mismo vestido de gala que tenía una mancha de briznas de hierba en la parte de atrás). Una pareja normal no le grita a todo el mundo que la primera niña se llamaría "Arya" y se desaparece sin oficiar un banquete para irse de luna de miel.

La sirena del zapato empezó a dar saltos en el agua con complejo de delfín y a reír como una loca.

Definitivamente, nada era normal.

OoOoO

_Fin. Ajá. Quería hacer un par de comentarios antes de nada. "Ser la Perla de Oro" en España, es una expresión muy antigua, que quiere decir que se es muy importante. Este acontecimiento, lo era, así que así (valga la redundancia) he decidido llamar al fic._

_También era una costumbre (de nobles y adinerados) muy antigua que el novio se prometiese con la novia con un collar de perlas, y como es un símbolo tan importante me ha parecido bien añadirlo como pedida._

_Espero que haya gustado, y bueno, ahora es cuando me disculpo:_

_Sí. Sé que me mataran por no vestirla de novia, llevar el mismo vestido de gala manchado, dejarla aparecer sin zapatos al césped y fugarse después de anunciar que van a ir a por una niña, pero me hacía ilusión._

_Sirius y Hermione nunca fueron una pareja muy convencional, que digamos, y se merecían ser felices, a su manera._

_Un review, una sonrisa. Muchas gracias._


End file.
